A House Divided
Episode Summary Adam and Kristina must face the repercussions of Haddie's drastic move, Zeek attempts to take Max camping, and Adam is drugged by his new boss. Recap Zeek plans to take Max on a camping trip. Adam is worried but tries to help Zeek prepare for the trip. Kristina has given Zeek some guidelines but Zeek is determined to have a good trip with Max. Crosby learns that Julia is throwing Jasmine an engagement party. Jasmine is going to have to hang with the Braverman women in an elaborate get-together. She's unsure how this is going to go, but knows she'll have to go. Kristina and Adam are driving over to Zeke and Camille's house to talk to Haddie about coming home. Camille answers and allows the two to talk to Haddie privately. Haddie and her parents clash. Haddie tries to reason with them. Adam says he likes Alex but Adam does not think it's an appropriate relationship. Kristina agrees that Alex is 19 and Haddie only just 16. Alex lives alone in an apartment and he is a recovering alcoholic. Haddie says she wants to be with him. Her parents don't agree and Haddie is staying at Camille's. Meanwhile, at work Adam reviews Sarah's performance review. Sarah is looking for a raise in hopes of funding Amber's college plans. And Julia and Joel talk about improving the "fun" in their house for the engagement party. The next day, Kristina drops off some of Haddie's clothes. Camille says that Kristina and Adam may be fighting the wrong battle here. Kristina later complains about Camille's view to Adam later on. Adam confesses that he thinks they made a mistake, saying that he does like Alex. They continue arguing about the decision, Kristina arguing that Haddie will become too involved, too fast, into a serious relationship. Sarah briefs Adam on Haddie at work – she's fine. Amber asks when Haddie is going to head home. They talk about how to end the conflict between the parents and Haddie. Zeek heads over to Crosby and Jasmine's house to pick up some more fishing tools from Crosby. Jasmine heads off to teach her dance class. Crosby wonders if Zeek is ready to handle Max on this trip. Zeek says he is okay. Meanwhile, Sarah hands the new boss, Cory, her positive evaluation and asks him for a raise. But Cory says now is not the time and to rethink what she, Sarah, wants to do with her life. Perhaps it's not at this company at all. Adam and Kristina bring Max over for the trip. Zeek says he's read the guidelines, but clearly he hasn't. Zeek complains that there are so many restrictions and worries. Haddie comes out of the house to say goodbye to Max. Soon Zeek and Max head off for the camping trip. The next day, Kristina tries to fake sick to get out of the engagement party. She doesn't want to go and pretend like everything is all right, when it's not. Adam gets a call from Cory to come into the office for a talk. Meanwhile, Max tests Zeek when they get to the campsite. First, Max wants to look for bug while Zeek says they need to pitch the tent before nightfall. Meanwhile, the girls have headed over to Julia's house. Sarah notices Kristina's apprehension and assures Kristina that everything is all right with Haddie. They try to agree on not talking about any kids; Julia preps everyone for fun time. Jasmine soon arrives and the girls start continue partying. At the office, Cory tells Adam his vision, which involves some long rambling. He talks about the company becoming gimmicky. Cory passes Adam a lollipop. Julia tries to inject some fun by bringing a game to the rest of the group. Kristina wants to leave and feigns tiredness. The guys are having their own get-together at Crosby's house. Adam arrives and he's talking more than usual. Joel and Crosby are confused – they don't usually see Adam like this. Crosby figures out that the lollipop is laced with pot – it's a medical marijuana candy. Back at Julia's house, Camille heads outside to find Kristina on the porch. Kristina is confused why no one sees the cons of letting this relationship between Haddie and Alex happen. Kristina just has this feeling that it's not going to be good but no one else is sharing her view. Meanwhile, Zeek and Max seem to be having a good time. Zeek talks about how after coming back from Vietnam, things began to get rocky with Camille. Max starts to throw a tantrum saying that he wants to go home. He starts kicking and screaming. Zeek's never seen him like this. Back at the party, Kristina and Camille return to the party together, but the guys soon come in (Joel, Adam, Crosby). Everyone is wondering why Adam is acting so weird and then Kristina realizes that Adam's on drugs. But it works out, because Adam starts spices up the party and the guys mingle with their wives. Adam learns about Sarah quitting and Adam says he supports her decision. Julia tries to regain the control of the party, but it's no use. Music starts blaring and everyone starts dancing. Then Adam's phone rings. Zeek says he's done everything that Max wanted to do, but Max still wants to come home. Adam knows just what to say – if Max stays until morning, he'll be able to catch a certain bugs that fill the area near the lake. Max immediately says that he'll stay. Kristina and Adam greet Max when they come home and Adam congratulates Zeek on the success. Zeek says he has a better understanding of what Adam and Kristina go through, but he's great, a wonderful kid. Haddie heads back home to discuss the situation once more with her parents. Haddie apologizes for saying some things but she's not sorry that she moved out to take a stand on this. Haddie says she's staying at Camille's. Jasmine surprises Crosby with an engagement gift (lingerie). We learn why Kristina is so worried: her mother ran away with her father at 16 and it turned out bad. Adam consoles Kristina. ﻿